Horrible Secret
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: Dick has many secrets.But one of them can not be found out by anyone not even Batman. But one day Young Justice finds out about that secret. And they want answers.
1. Chapter 1

Horrible Secret

Chapter 1

5 minutes till the full moon. 5 minutes till is life is turned upside down. 5 minutes till he might destroy his friends and family. Well that's why I'm 3 miles away from Gothom. Dick thought as he sat on the grassy fields of the country side. He looked up to the sky. But that was a mistake. For the moon had appered.

Dick body suddenly began to grow. His mouth and noise grew into a snout and he let out a snarl. Muscle began to form on his arms and legs. Fur grew all over his body. In less then 10 seconds where Dick stood was now a 6 foot tall werewolf.

Turning his head to the side he sniffed the air for any game. To the south. Nothing. To the west. Nothing. To the north. Nothing. To the east. Sheep. Dick licked his lips. Sheep would be a good meal. With that he bounded away to the east. When he finally found the herd of sheep he attacked without much thought. Letting his instincts take over. He killed half of the herd as the rest scurried away.

But as he feasted he didn't noticed the scared shepered video tapping him. And once he was done with his meal he ran back to Gothom where he came to the exact same spot as he had started from. Settling down he fell asleep. Until the sun rose again and he changed back into a human again.

Little did he know that the shepered was going to tell everyone about the attack in his sheep. And now he had proof of it too. When the next day came Dick was going to have a lot in his hands.

This is my first fanfic so tell me how it was. Also i want to thank Tears of the Moon 17 for letting me use this idea. So please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dick walked down from his room and into the kitchen just as Alfred set a plate of eggs and toast on the table.

"good morning master Richard" he greeted as he was about to place a fork on the table until Dick hissed at it. Pulling the fork away he replaced it with a chopstick. (A/N can you guess why?) Settling himself in his chair he began to eat. The butler thought it was weird for someone to eat with a chopstick instead of a fork. But Master Richard's was always an odd child.

Just then Bruce walked in and the butler placed his food in front of him as Bruce began to read the newspaper.

"where are you going today?" Bruce asked Dick as he finished his food.

"the mountain" Dick answered as he walked up back to his room and changed in to his Robin costume. Once ready he walked back down the stairs and into the Bat-cave. Bruce was already there in his Batman costume. He plugged in the code for Mount Justice and Dick walked into the light of the zeta-tube. A moment later he was inside the mountain and his friend Wally West ran up to him.

"hey Rob" the red head shouted.

"hey man" Robin replied. The two friends walked into the living room where Superboy and Kaldur were talking about sparring ideas while Megan was humming to herself while reading a book. Artemis was cleaning her bow and Roy was pacing around the room.

"so what do you want to do today" Wally asked as he sat down on the couch.

"well we cou-" Robin was cut off when the alarm went off.

"team I have a mission for you" a deep voice said from the shadows as Batman walked into the room. The team followed Batman to the debriefing room. Once they were settled he began to explain there mission.

"your mission is a stake out in India" he said as he pulled up files from the computer. "last night a shepered video taped something attacking his sheep."

"so what does that have to do with anything" Wally asked.

"I was getting to that" Batman growled. Wally gulped.

"anyway everyone thought it was just a tiger or something until they saw the video" he pulled up the video feed showing a tall creature attacking the sheep. Robin stiffened. That was him last night. He was sure of it. Batman noticed his son stiffen but he didn't say anything after all he was shocked to see this video as well. Batman cleared his throat drawing the teams attention.

"so your mission is to watch for any more attacks and if the beast does come back then I want you to bring it down and to the watch tower so we can examine the beast. Understood?" he finished looking at each team member.

"yes sir" the team replied.

"then off you go" and the team filed out of the room and into the hanger. Once in the bio-ship they blasted off for India. But they didn't know what was waiting for them there or what they would learn. And it had something to do with a blue eyed raven haired robin.

**Yay i got a new chapter up. So can you guess why Robin couldnt use a fork. Because forks have silver in them and werewolves cant touch silver without killing themselves. So please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 3

Once in India Kaldur assigned tasks to everyone. Wally, Superboy, and Artemis were to scout the area. He and Megan would talk to the shepherd. Roy was to look up any information on there strange creature. And Robin was to watch the sheep upon request of the shepherd. But Robin wasn't watching the sheep because he knew that it was him who killed the sheep. Angry boiled in him as he thought of how stupid he was to not pay attention to this.

With out warning fur began to spring up all over his body. He fumbled with his utility belt and grabbed a needle and vial and jabbed it into his arm. The fur stopped springing up and became skin again.

"to close" Robin muttered to himself as he calmed down. Not only did he have to watch out for silver but now he had to watch his emotions. One slip and he could tear his friends apart. And that was something he did not want to do.

Once he was fully calmed down he decided to take a nap. After the effects of last night it drained him of sleep. But as he closed his eyes he didn't expect to have a dream less sleep. But he did have one.

6 hours later

Robin woke with a start and looked around. It was night time and he was lying in the grass near were a few sheep slept next to him. With a sigh he stood up and stretched. Then looked to the sky were he saw the moon. Although it wasn't the full moon it still looked like it. And he knew that he was in trouble.

Just like the night before fur began to spring up all over his body. He grew taller, stronger and he became the thing that he always hated a werewolf. A howl ripped from his throat as the pain he felt seeped into him. Once again the werewolf stood in front of the sheep and they ran for there life sending off an alarm. But the werewolf did not follow instead it fell to the ground.

Robin was fighting his werewolf side trying to break free of it's clutches. After a few minutes he managed to break free of his other side and returned back to normal. As he stood he heard a soft gasp behind him and spun around and what he saw made himself gap with surprise.

The Team.

Each of them had a shocked expression on there faces but the one who was the most shocked was himself. This was the second time he had been caught but now the team knew who he was or part of it. After a few minutes of staring at each other Kaldur stepped forward.

"where is Robin" he asked his voice cold. He drew his water swords and pointed it at Robin.

"Kaldur are you crazy that is Robin" Kid Flash shouted "you are Robin right" the speedster asked unsure of himself now.

"of course I am" Robin snapped. The team put on a surprised look that turned into anger.

"your not" Artemis said and then added "Robin would never shout at us" she cried out. Crap Robin thought it's not my fault that I do that after I change. The team began to advanced towards him fear spread through Robin's body as he backed up. The team had it all wrong. But he couldn't convince them otherwise so he did the only thing that came to mind.

He ran.

He ran away from his friends, his family, his dream of being a complete human and not half. But now that would never happen because of one little mistake. He ran and ran until he felt his body scream in pain and collapsed to the ground not knowing he had lost the team a few hundred miles behind him. He didn't know that he was home. Home in Romania. Home where he had been changed into a werewolf in the first place.

Okay I finally got the new chapter up for this story. And the next chapter should come out tomorrow or next week depends. And for those of you who want to know how Dick became a werewolf well you have to read the next chapter. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's your new chapter and a thanks for the reviews so far.

Chapter 4

The team was shocked. But who wouldn't be. There best friend, partner, comrade was the source of this mission. He was the mystery creature. He was a werewolf.

"what just happened?" Miss Martin asked. The team couldn't even find the strength to groan at her question. They were shocked, hurt, confused, and everything that didn't make you feel good inside.

"we should report this to Batman" Aqualad finally said. And he left. The others stood there for a little while longer but soon Superboy took Miss Martin in his arms and towed her to the bio-ship. Artemis and Red Arrow followed after a few minutes. The only one left was Kid Flash. He was devasted that his own friend wouldn't tell him that he was a werewolf.

But then again he probably wouldn't tell his own friend because he would be scared. Scared to see his friends reactions. Scared to see his own family turn there back on him. As these thoughts ran through Kid's head the others had the same idea. But they were also wondering where Robin was. How they could help him if he would let them. And how in the world would they survive Batman's wrath.

But while this went on in India let's go to Romania where our little werewolf/robin is starting to wake.

-Romania-

Warmth. That's what he was aware of when he came around. Was he at the mansion. Perhaps Alfred has prepared break feast. But when he opened his eyes he was starting right in the eyes of a bear. Startled he jumped up but that made things worse for the bear raised itself up on both hind legs and let out a roar.

He began to reach for a weapon when he realized that his belt was missing. But he didn't get a chance to look around for the bear roared again and charged. Robin jumped to the side just in time as the angry bear charged right past him. He spun around and waited for the next attack to come but nothing came.

He glanced around the bear was no where in sight. Then he heard it soft yelps. Low growls. He began to walk towards the noise and when he came upon the source he jumped back with surprise. Wolves surrounded the bear as she tried to fight back but they were overwhelming her until one got on her back and sunk it's teeth into her neck. After a few moments the bear fell to the ground dead. The wolves gave a howl and began to feast.

But one looked up towards Robin and gave him an unmistakable smile to him before going back to his meal. Robin backed away from the feast as fast as he could. Once back to the spot where he had came face to face with the bear he continued to walk. The farther away from the wolves the better. As he continued to walk he felt like he was being followed but when he looked behind him there was nothing.

After about an hour he came to a stream where he decided to rest. He leaned against a tree were after a few minutes he fell asleep.

But as he drifted everything around him came to life. The birds began to chirp and everything went back to normal but only for a little while. Once the werewolf woke again they would all go into hiding. They didn't have sharp memories like elephants but they did remember the screams from all the people of his home village. But the scream that rang in there heads louder then the others was the one of the little boy's as he was changed from a happy toddler to a creature of darkness.

Okay so this one came out okay I guess I don't know. Anyway I know some of you want to know how Robin was turned into a werewolf well I'm thinking of putting that story up in the next chapter. Hint: the part when the wolf had gave Robin a smile and he felt uneasy. That is part of his past. *wink*

*wink*

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Dreaming of the past

New chapter up. I gave this one a name and will do so for others. Also in the middle/ending part sorry for making it kinda gruesome. I don't know what I was thinking. Had to put out what a werewolf is I guess. Well enjoy.

Chapter 5 Dreaming of the past

Scream after scream rang in his ears. When would it stop? When would he have peace? When would he stop having to feel alone because of all the children who ran away from him? The answer came the next night when his father walked over to him and told him that that was enough.

The next day when he went put to play he ran right into some kids at once. There where 3 of them and it was like they had been waiting for him. But no they wernt. They where as a sacrifice to his father. But he thought differently.

"would you like to play ball" he heard himself ask. The children looked at him fearfully and broke down into tears. As he stepped forward the children screamed louder and began to call him a monster. Stunned he only watched as his father came and took the children into the house. After a few moments the crying stopped and there was a sickening crunching sound.

He didn't move speak or do anything. What had happened? Why were the kids calling him a monster? Why did his father bring them into the house? As these thoughts ran through his head he was pulled back inside by his mother who patted his shoulder.

"where are those kids" he asked.

"oh they had to leave" his father replied and plopped himself down on a chair "eat up" his father commanded while his mother placed a bowl of stew in front of him. As he ate he came upon a large chunk of meat. He looked at it for a moment but shrugged and ate it with the rest of the stew. After he was done his father sent him to his room.

-midnight-

He was awoken to the sound of war cries. He quickly ran down from his room and out into the cold air where he was meet by a horrific sight. His mother was being torn to pieces by a wolf like creature. The towns people where around the creature trying to make it let go of his mother.

Finally the creature flung the last piece to the side and holwed. Then began to attack the villagers who ran around screaming. But he stood there in shock. What could he do? Why had that creature destroyed his mother? Where was his father?

The answer to his last question was answered by the sight of his fathers motionless body covered in blood. Anger boiled in him. The creature had killed both of his parents. Now he would kill that creature in revenge. He hadn't noticed himself changing. He was too enraged to notice. Only when the pain of his body growing taller in short amount of time did he notice.

He let out an ear splitting scream as he became a creature of darkness that he didn't know live in him. The process was almost over but this was his first time phasing and the pain couldn't be ignored. As his scream ripped louder then all the dying people around he began to lose memory of his mother his father. How he was changed in the first place. And most of all this day when he first formed.

How was that. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Screwed

Sorry for the long wait I needed to find inspiration -_- well I did at least.

-Wally POV-

They where screwed. Not like when you make meat and veggies on a screwer but like when you tell Batman that his son is a werewolf and has ran off.

Don't think anyone's told him that before Wally thought with a smile but it melted away when the Batman himself walked up to the teens along with Black Canary.

"where is Robin" the Bat asked as he looked around.

"that's what we wanted to talk to you about" Kaldur said stepping forward.

"what happened" Batman asked his eyes on Kaldur.

"he's a werewolf" I bluterd out. Man me and my big mouth.

"a what" Canary asked her face shocked. Batman just looked angry.

"and where did he go" he asked.

"somewhere to the north of India" Kaldur said.

"team you will be staying here until further notice. The League will take care of this operation" Batman said coldly and walked away. Black Canary followed.

"great" Conner grumbled.

"ya nice going Kid Mouth" Artemis retorted.

"whatever" Wally snapped and zoomed to his room where he sat on the bed.

"where are you Rob" he muttered to himself then fell asleep.

I know this chapter was short but the next one will be longer. Also I was thinking of writing another story about Robin. Well please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is your next chapter.

Chapter 7

-Dick POV-

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was leaning against a tree facing a stream. It was dark so I guess it was nighttime. But how long had I been here? Then the memories of what happen the last time I was conscious came back to me. I looked at the ground my emotions fighting to see who was stronger.

Was I mad that the team knew my secret or was I grateful that I could get it off my chest? I finally made up my mind that it was both. Now the guilt of lying to them wasn't eating away at me and I could finally breath better but not by much. Because I was still mad that they found out about it. That's why.

They probably told the whole League and the way they accused me of not being Robin hurt badly. But there was no room to be fighting with myself right now I had to see if the wolves were still here.

-Break Line-

-Young Justice POV-

"GAH! IDIOT!" Roy screamed and punched the counter. Everyone in the room flinched at Roy's sudden anger.

"Roy what are you talking about? Who's the idiot?" Green Arrow asked voice shaky. Green Arrow and Flash had come as soon as hey heard the news about Dick.

"I am" he responded ignoring the pain in his bloody fist as he felt the shock spread like a wild fire "I shouldn't have let him run away. I shouldn't have just let him go" he said his head bowed.

"it's not your fault" Wally interjected "we all let him run away" he said softly.

"that's true" Megan said tears in her eyes.

"ya it was bad of us to yell at him" Artemis said looking down.

"well then why don't we go looking for him" Conner proclaimed.

"yes that's a good idea Conner" Megan said happily.

"sorry to burst your happy bubble but Batman said this was now the League's business" Kaldur said eyes downcast.

"I don't care I'm going to go look for him" Wally said determined.

"whoa slow down kid we don't need you to mysterly disappear" Flash said placing a hand on his nephews shoulder.

"alright fine" Wally said looking down. "I'm sorry Rob" he wispherd.

Then the un thinkable happened.

How was that? I don't think I put enough detail but to make up for that the next chapter will come out today too. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

See I kept my promise.

-Young Justice POV-

*Beep*

*Beep*

"what's that beeping sound?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know" Wally said slowly then as the beeping continued his eyes grew wide then he dashed out of the room.

"what was that about?" Megan asked.

"guys come here I found Robin" Wally's yell could be heard from the debriefing room. Everyone's eyes grew wide. They glanced at each other then ran out of the room and into the debriefing room where Wally was working with multiple screens.

"Wally are you sure? This doesn't look like a location to where Robin is" Kaldur said his hope slipping slightly.

"huh oh sorry here we go" Wally said pulling up a map that showed the whole earth. And there was a red dot just north of India.

"that's where Robin is? Are you sure?" Artemis asked.

"ya I was wondering what that beeping sound was and then I realized it was the tracker placed on him by Batman if he where to run off without no one knowing" Wally said.

"why wasn't it on before" Conner asked.

"he turned it off" Batman said walking up from behind them. He was followed by Black Canary, Superman, and Wonder Women.

"so that means that he's in trouble" Wally's eyes grew wide as so did the others.

"then lets go where wasting time" Artemis said and started walking toward the hanger.

"no the League will do this" Batman said firmly leaving no room for argument. With that he left the room with a shocked team behind him.

-Batman POV-

As he walked out of the debriefing room and towards the zeta tubes he couldn't help but feel relived. Robin had been found and as a reward for figuring that out he was going to let the team go after him but then he saw where he was and thought better.

Robin was in Romania where he was born and that meant the team could uncover part of his past. And he couldn't let that happen so he had to let the League do the job.

-Dick POV-

(A/N sorry there are so many POV hope you guys don't get confused)

I walked back to the place where I saw the wolves attacking the bear and when I got there I was shocked.

Instead of a skeleton or blood or anything that showed a bear had been attacked there was nothing. (A/N sorry for that TMI *shrug* oh well continue)Instead there was a village. Most of the houses where so banged up they looked like they would fall down in the next second. But the village wasn't deserted.

Wolves ran across the street and as I began to walk slowly towards them they looked up at me curiously and began to crowd around me. In the back of my mind something told me to turn around and run but I didn't. Instead I let the wolves walk towards me.

I stiffened as I expected them to attack but they did something else that put a new mean in "the big bad wolf."

How was that for chapter eight? Honestly I didn't know when to stop so I decided to stop at this cliffy. Oh well hope it was good. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late chapter school has messed me up. Like first of all why do we have to write are name last to first. It's really confusing. And then I play an instrument not saying, which but I'm the only one who actually plays so it's really annoying. God. Sorry I'm ranting on; here is your new chapter.

Oh before I forget bolded words are telepathic communication.

Dick POV

Hello Dick where have you been

I looked left and right but no one was there so who had said those words. Then when I looked back at the wolves I swear that they were smiling at me. Then it hit me. The wolves had spoken to me telepathically.

"uh how can I understand you" I asked nervous of what they would say back.

You are a werewolf we are wolves so what did you expect

"okay and so what are you going to do to me now" why were they only talking to me?

Oh Dickey don't you see

"see what" I asked.

You can become what you desire to be a human again

I was shocked. How did they know that I wanted to be human again?

"and why should I trust you" I asked suddenly defensive.

Because I am your father

-break line -

Short. Don't really like it short but oh well. The big boom will come next also I have a poll so could you please poll. Pfft funny.

Oh and I have a new story but you should read it only if you have the stomach and its dark so ya. Can't say anymore that would be spoiler. So please review I really want to get into the double digests.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is your next chapter.

Note- italics are telepathic communication ex 'hi'

"m.. my father" Dick stuttered his faced shocked. The lead wolf smiled.

'yes my dear Dick. You have come very far since your transformation'

"my transformation? I don't remember anything about that"

' ' another wolfs thoughts entered his head but they were all symbols.

"what was that?" Dick asked.

'Lazar shut up I know' his father snapped at a reddish brown furred wolf on his right.

"Lazar?" his father turned back to him.

'the wolfs thought that was all symbols. That is Lazar' he thrust his head at the reddish brown wolf.

"oh. So what did he say?"

'… nothing that will be of concerns. Now lets get you freshened up'

"no" dick took a step back "I don't believe you. My fathers dead"

'but Dick don't you want to be human again?' yet another wolfs thought entered his head. His father gave a warning growl. The other wolf ignored the growl.

'the only way for you to become human again is farther inside the village'

'don't mess with his mind' his father snarled at the silver furred wolf on his left.

'im only stating the truth' the wolf trailed off as a howl ripped through the village.

'time for evening meal' his father mused the wolves took there que and trotted off into the village 'now then come with me Dick'

So ya I think this chapter was okay but. Not really. I know in the other chapter I said the big bomb will explode but that will come later. I want to get the other small stuff out of the way. So please review. Although we made it to the double digits I want to make it go higher. Also here is what the Lazar said. ' his memory has been wiped'


	11. Chapter 11 lost brother

**I'm really sorry for not posting sooner, but now that I have Winter Break I can write more. So here are some things about the wolves.**

**Dick: he's sandy furred telepathic words are _bolded italics_**

**Dicks father, or so he says: dark brown fur coat his telepathic words are in bold**

**Lazar, it seems the symbols didn't come through: reddish brown coat his telepathic words are in **_italics_

**The wolf that Dicks father was mad at: silver furred his words are **underlined

**There will be more wolves.**

Dick POV

I still stood in the exact same spot. My mind was like a battle field. Part of me wanted to go with the wolves, but the other screamed danger. I went through the pros and cons. Finally I ran after the wolves. It didn't take long to find them, since they had waited a few feet inside the village. The wolves smiled at the sight of me running towards them. I reached them and they began to walk farther into the village. Beside me a pure white wolf growled with disproval. I was curious as the why so it tried to make contact through our minds, but was blocked out by a heavy barrier.

From the front, the silver furred wolf barked a laugh. I glanced at the wolf. He was getting on my nerves.

We reached the heart of the village after a few minutes; it was a pretty far walk through the village. As we walked into the small cleared area I was amazed at how many wolves there was. All different sizes and colors. Then a smell hit my nose. I looked at the very center of the clearing and saw a few pigs roasting on a spit. My mouth watered at the thought of food.

Our little party of wolves headed around the spit until we were across from where we had entered.

**Come Dick**

I obeyed, and followed the dark brown wolf to the front of the clearing. There was an outcropping of rock, and on top stood a black furred wolf. The wolf was watching us.

**John. What is the meaning of this?**

The black furred wolf's thoughts entered my head, and not only me but all the other wolves because they looked up.

**What do you mean Greg**

**I mean. Why is there a human here? **The black wolf said coldly.

**He is my son and has a right to be here. **

The black furred wolf seemed frightened for a moment then composed himself.

**So he is. ** The wolf looked me over. **My friends we have a very special guest. Our long lost Brother Dick Grayson. **

**A/N so that's the end. I know it's short but I'm having a major writers block. Anyways please review.**


End file.
